ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Omnitrix Wielder
Ben 10: Omnitrix Wielder is a series by Sorcerer101 that follows Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, and others as they fight crime, protect planets from ever-expanding empires, and investigate a mysterious and deadly plot orchestrated by a new enemy that threatens the entire universe. It is supposed to have seven seasons, and it was created on December 18, 2016. Overview Ben Tennyson has just turned seventeen is using his new Omnitrix in much the same way he used its predecessors. Gwen and Kevin continue to help him fight crime. Gwen has become far more skilled with her mana and Kevin has mastered his matter absorption abilities, making them more powerful than ever before. However, Gwen grows tired of fighting crime and decides to go to college early. Kevin moves so that he can be close to her, leaving Ben to work alone. Although he does well at first, he soon become the target of several assassination attempts. After he is nearly killed by Khyber's pet, Max assigns Ben a partner in the form of Rook Blonko. Despite a rocky start, the two become a formidable team. Gwen has also become the target of the Synthroids, who are determined to use her as a power source in much the same way they sought after Verdona. As time goes on, it becomes clear that many of Ben's enemies are uniting under the leadership of a mysterious figure known only as "the Shadow" to form a massive collective bent on destroying him and taking over the universe. This Shadow is responsible for so many atrocities that those who know of him tremble at the mention of his name. The population of Ledgerdomain is particularly aware of the Shadow, and Charmcaster herself fears the great evil enough to ally herself with Ben's team once again, though whether or not she has truly reformed remains unclear. The stakes have never been higher, but Ben is always ready to live up to his reputation as the Omnitrix Wielder, no matter who his enemy may be. Episodes Main article: ''[[Ben 10: Omnitrix Wielder Episode Guide|Ben 10: Omnitrix Wielder Episode Guide'']] Fans *Sorcerer101 Characters 'Heroes' *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Reinrassic III *Verdona *Azmuth *Proffessor Paradox *Jimmy Jones *Golude *Kinara 'Villains' *The Shadow *Arkanis III *Vilgax *Z'skayr *Khyber *Malware *Synthroid *Will Harangue *Dr. Animo *Adwaita *Eon *Driscoll 'Aliens' Omnitrix Aliens *Wildmutt *Four Arms *Grey Matter *Upgrade *XLR8 *Stinkfly *Diamondhead *Ripjaws *Cannonbolt *Ghostfreak *Heatblast *Wildvine *Blitzwolfer *Snare-oh *Frankenstrike *Ditto *Upchuck *Eye Guy *Way Big *Goop *Swampfire *Chromastone *Humungousaur *Brainstorm *Big Chill *Jetray *Spidermonkey *Echo Echo *Lodestar *Rath *Alien X *Nanomech *Water Hazard *Terraspin *NRG *Armodrillo *Ampfibian *ChamAlien *Jury Rigg *Clockwork *Fasttrack *Eatle *Shocksquatch *Spitter *Buzzshock *Ball Weevil *Pesky Dust *Gutrot *Bullfrag *Gravattack *Atomix *Feedback *Synthicator *Astrodactyl *Hawkfist *Arctiguana *Toepick *The Worst *Walkatrout *Whampire *Mole-Stache *Crashhopper *Gutrot *Decagon Vreedle *Psymon *Flame Wing *Warp *Tentaculator *Rocks *Shellhead *Sandbox *Snakepit *Illuminatus *Brainrot *Avatar Ultimate Forms *Ultimate Humungousaur *Ultimate Swampfire *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Ultimate Big Chill *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Ultimate Echo Echo *Ultimate Wildmutt *Ultimate Way Big *Ultimate XLR8 *Ultimate Rath *Ultimate Arctiguana *Ultimate Gravattack *Ultimate Ghostfreak *Ultimate Jetray *Ultimate Ditto Nemetrix Aliens *Buglizard *Crabdozer *Hypnotick *Mucilator *Omnivoracious *Panuncian *Rocktooth *Slamworm *Terroranchula *Tyrannopede *Vicetopus *Gasturian Virus *Velocifang *Shellsmash *Osiris Nemetrix Ultimate Forms * Ultimate Hypnotick * Ultimate Omnivoracious * Ultimate Panuncian * Ultimate Rocktooth * Ultimate Tyrannopede Category:Series